Shimmer In Shimmer Out
by BrookeMftw
Summary: A usuall day for paige  please R&R. don't be shy to let me no how you feel.
1. Shimmer In Shimmer Out: Part 1

* * *

**CHARMED  
Shimmer in Shimmer out**

* * *

**"I am light  
I am one too strong to fight  
Return to dark where shadows dwell  
You cannot have this Halliwell  
Go away and leave my sight  
And take with you this endless night"**

Whispered Phoebe as she turned the page in the book of shadows and piper walked into the attic

"look at all of these spells, you know im really gonna miss all this" said phoebe

"what do you mean" wondered piper

"well i've decided to move back to new york" said phoebe

"what! when was this decided" said piper, shocked.

Phoebe walked down stairs from the attic just as paige orbed in  
"hey guys" said paige

"hey paige" replyed phoebe

"dont dodge my question" said piper getting annoyed

"im not, its just i dont think i fit in here as well as i should" said phoebe

"and plus cole and i are back together and he said i could go live with him" finished phoebe  
lowering her voice

"YOU WHAT!" screamed piper and paige

"well, you cant expect a girl to be lonely all her life can you?" asked phoebe

"well, yes if its our sister and she's dating a demon...again" said paige

"ex-demon thank you" finished phoebe

"just because you ad an ex to his name doesnt mean he's not a demon phoebe...and you know it, once a demon always a demon" said piper

"and who is the one all about second chances?" said phoebe looking at piper as if she should understand

"phoebe lets not play around here, you have given cole more than two chances to change his ways" said paige

"yeah and how many times has he changed" finished piper

"piper" said phoebe "thats not fair, and this time its different" she finished.

"oh yeah how?" asked piper

"he knows what its like to lose me and everything close to him, i dont think he's willing to do it  
again" said phoebe as she walked past paige and piper up to her room.

Piper turned to paige "just let her cool off, she'll come to her sences" said piper

"and what if she doesnt?" asked paige

"we'll deal with it then" said piper

"so what did u find out?" asked piper

"well leo couldnt tell me much just that they are called the perchic demons, and that they only attack after midnight, so im guessing we have to figure the rest out ourselves" said paige

"well its a head-" said piper **BANG** there were demons shimmering left right and center, one had phoebe in his hands

"PHOEBE!" screamed paige

"paige dont" said phoebe, as all of the demons shimmered out again...taking phoebe with them.


	2. Shimmer In Shimmer Out: Part 2

**

* * *

**

**Shimmer in, Shimmer out  
(PART 2)**

**

* * *

**She could feel the moistness in the air, her feet saturated in what she hoped would be water 

"yes, one of the charmed ones" said a demon

"where am I?" asked phoebe "untie me and fight like men" she finished

"ha" they laughed "and risk getting vanquished, i think not"

"where am I?" asked phoebe again

"you will know soon enough" said the demon

Phoebe could feel there rough skin run across her arms as they walked past her, she shudder at the thought of them touching her

"why am i here, what do you want" asked phoebe

"shh, we are here" he said

phoebe could here footsteps, she hoped they weren't coming for her

"get off me" said phoebe, her blindfold came off, there stood a six foot red and green giant, she couldnt move she felt frozen on the spot, he had tattoos of barbed wire running all along his arms, chest and face

phoebe squirmed up the courage, "what do you want"

"i think you'll find out soon enough phoebe" he said

"how do you know my name" phoebe asked

"we know everything about you" said the demon "My Queen"


	3. Shimmer In Shimmer Out: Part 3

**

* * *

**

Shimmer in, Shimmer out  
(PART 3)

* * *

"ohk, now what the hell was that" said paige 

"i-i-i dont know" stumbled piper "one minute she was stomping up the stairs the next, shes gone, with a demon no less"

"well it wasnt the parchic demons" said paige "they only attack at night"

"realized paige" said piper getting frustrated

"ohk well you cant get mad at me im not the one that had a fight with her just before she got taken by, who knows, maybe sex crazed demons" said paige

There was a very awkward silence

"ohk im sorry, that was uncalled for" said paige apologeticly

"its ok, lets just get the book and figure out who just took our sister, shall we" said piper as paige followed her up the stairs to the attic

"ok so they kinda had, redish green coloured skin" said paige flipping the pages in the book of shadows

"hey, whats this" said piper as she walked over to the new coffee table in the spot of where the old push bike used to be

"it's a coffee table piper" said paige sarcastically "can we get back to saving our sister now"

"no, look whats on the table" said piper feeling suddenly atractted and drawn to the pair of shoes on it "they are beautiful"

"piper" said paige worryed as she stepped out from behind the book and walked over to her sister "hello" she continued, waving her hands in pipers face, with no reply

"there facinating" said piper as she reached out and grabbed the shoes, when** BANG** she was gone

"piper" called paige "piper!" she slumbed herself in the nearby chair "could this day get any worse"


	4. Shimmer In Shimmer Out: Part 4

* * *

**Shimmer in, Shimmer out  
(PART 4)**

* * *

"Queen !" screamed Phoebe 

"Yes, queen" said the demon

"Well why am I tied up? Why am I here? Who are you?" asked Phoebe

"I am Judas, the two Nero demons…" said Judas as he pointed to two tall bulky demons leaning against the edge of the cave they were in, with tattoo's that covered what phoebe thought was 80 of there body "…are Cain and Belial, and that" he said pointing to a tiny garden gnome "that is Legion" he finished as the tiny gnome grunted

"ok lets get back to the queen thing, I-who-why.." stuttered Phoebe

"we couldn't risk you vanquishing us before you knew we weren't going to harm you" said Cain leaning off the wall and bowing, Belial, Judas and Legion seemed to follow

"follow us, my queen" said Judas as he gestured toward and opening in the wall that had only just seemed to appear.

Phoebe took a few steps forward then said "you first" pointing at Judas

Judas did as he was told and walked into the opening. He dissappeared right before her very eyes, Phoebe jumped back

"where? what?" she mumbled

"Come my queen" said Judas his head and hand appeared in mid-air in the middle of the opening

Phoebe took his hand and stepped through the opening

As she ajusted her eyes from the dark to the light, she saw something that made even the demons hold there breathe...


End file.
